


...We Came In?

by MinerL2020



Series: Not Alone [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pink Floyd
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe, Anger, Another Brick in the Wall Part 1 (Pink Floyd), Another Brick in the Wall Part 2 (Pink Floyd), Another Brick in the Wall Part 3 (Pink Floyd), Artistic License, Bring the Boys Back Home (Pink Floyd), Childhood Trauma, Comfortably Numb (Pink Floyd), Concerts, Don't Leave me Now (Pink Floyd), Goodbye Cruel World (Pink Floyd), Hallucinations, Hopeful Ending, Human, Hypocrisy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In The Flesh (Pink Floyd), In The Flesh? (Pink Floyd), Is There Anybody Out There? (Pink Floyd), Isolation, Loneliness, Loss of Innocence, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mother (Pink Floyd), Mother-Son Relationship, Nobody Home (Pink Floyd), One of My Turns (Pink Floyd), Outside the Wall (Pink Floyd), Overprotective, Post-War, Radio, Rock and Roll, Run Like Hell (Pink Floyd), Sad, Satire, Self-Destruction, Slice of Life, Song: Hey You (Pink Floyd), Stop (Pink Floyd), The Happiest Days of Our Lives (Pink Floyd), The Last Few Bricks (Pink Floyd), The Show Must Go On (Pink Floyd), The Thin Ice (Pink Floyd), The Trial (Pink Floyd), The Wall 1979, The Wall 2010, Vera (Pink Floyd), Waiting for the Worms (Pink Floyd), What Shall we do Now? (Pink Floyd), Young Lust (Pink Floyd), one instance of the f-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerL2020/pseuds/MinerL2020
Summary: Based on an FimFiction story: The Mane Six Discover Human music. If you aren't familiar with that fic, please check it out before you read this.When the Mane Six listen to music by one of the most well-renowned rock groups in modern history, a concert of one of their best albums.
Series: Not Alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053593





	...We Came In?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mane Six Discover Human Music](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718048) by Blissey1. 



> I own nothing.

“Well, here we are,” Twilight said. “We are going to listen to the Subspace transceiver one last time. The recording crystals are in place, so let’s get started.”

“I wonder what it’s gonna be this time?” Pinkie asked. “I’m so excited!”

“Only one way to find out,” Applejack said.

Spike walked over to the transceiver and adjusted it. Static came, until a noise came through the speaker.

“Are those… bells?” Rarity asked.

Then a voice said, _“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Roger Waters show.”_

“Huh? What kind of song is this?” Rainbow asked.

“I don’t think it’s a song,” murmured Fluttershy. “I think it’s a concert.”

“But who is this, ‘Roger Waters’?” Rarity asked.

“Prob’ly a singer,” Applejack said.

 _“Roger’s asked me to make a special announcement about taking photographs,”_ the voice said.

“Yup, definitely a concert,” Twilight said. “This is incredible! Who knows what we could learn from this!”

 _“He’s okay with you taking photos of tonight’s show,”_ the voice continued. _“But asks can you please avoid all flash photography.”_

“So they have cameras!” Twilight said.

_“All you’ll get is a picture of bricks, and you’ll destroy the projections, which are an important part of the show.”_

“And they use projections!” Twilight scribbled in her notebook.

_“Please set your cameras to the ‘Flash Forced Off’ setting.”_

“Their cameras have _settings?”_ Spike asked.

“I don’t think he’s talking about taking the piece out,” Twilight said. “Their cameras must have automatic adjustments!”

 _“Thank you very much, and enjoy yourselves.”_ The voice stopped, and a moment later, a new voice came.

_“I bring a message from your master! Marcus Licinius Crassus, commander of Italy!”_

Twilight scribbled a note down. “I wonder what Italy is?” she asked. “Is it a place, or a military corp, or just a name made up for the concert?”

_“By command of his most merciful Excellency, your lives are to be spared! Slaves you were and slaves you remain!”_

_“Slaves?”_ Rarity asked. “This Crassus sounds like an unpleasant brute! ‘To be spared’? Does that mean he thought of killing them?”

 _“But the terrible penalty of crucifixion has been set aside, on the single condition that you identify the body or the living person of the slave called Spartacus!”_ Twilight dropped her note book.

 _“I am Spartacus!”_ two new voices said.

 _“I am Spartacus!”_ said another.

Several voices were heard, repeating the claim, _“I am Spartacus!”_

“Wow!” Rainbow said. “They must really care about Spartacus to take his place.”

“But what’s crucifixion?” Pinkie asked.

Twilight looked nervous. “It’s one of the worst ways to die,” she said. “They would nail your hooves into a wooden pole to suspend you above ground and you… oh, you choke! Okay?”

“...Oh,” Pinkie said, in a small voice.

“I can’t believe anyone would do that!” a horrified Fluttershy said.

“This Spartacus had to have been amazin’ to have so many people willing to endure that fer him,” Applejack said.

Then a trumpet began playing. The group paused and listened. It continued for a minute, before a [loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNMfe8upsjU&t) noise came from the speaker.

“I’ve never heard music like this before,” Rarity said.

“I’m not sure how to describe those instruments,” Twilight said. “But that pattern resembles a guitar.”

The music continued for a while, before slowing down, and a male voice sang;

_“So ya, thought ya_

_Might like to_

_Go to the show?”_

“Ah’m guessin' that’s Roger Waters,” Applejack said.

_“To feel the warm thrill of confusion_

_That space cadet glow_

_Tell me is something eluding you, sunshine?_

_Is this not what you expected to see?_

_If ya wanna find out what’s behind these cold eyes_

_You’ll just have to claw your way through this disguise!”_

“What kind of song is this?” Rainbow asked.

The singer’s voice came again, this time speaking.

_“Lights!_

_Roll the sound effects!”_

“Is that part of the song?” Fluttershy asked.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Rarity said.

_“Drop it on ‘em!”_

“Drop _what_ on them?” Spike asked.

“Definitely part of the song,” Twilight said.

_“Drop it on ‘em!”_

And the music slowed, before exploding, an odd rattling noise being heard, along with a strange roar. The music kept going, before a sound vaguely like a whistle came. Then the music stopped, and a baby’s cry was heard. Then piano music started playing, and a new singing voice came;

_“Mama loves her baby,_

_Daddy loves you too._

_And the sea may look warm_

_To you baby,_

_The sky may look blue._

_But ooh, babe.”_

_“Babe?”_ repeated Rainbow.

“A shortened version of ‘baby’.” Twilight said.

_“Ooh, baby blue._

_Ooh, ooh babe!”_

The man they assumed to be Roger Waters came again;

_“If you should go skating_

_On the thin ice of modern life._

_Dragging behind you the silent reproach_

_Of a million tear stained eyes._

_Don’t be surprised when a crack in the ice_

_Appears under your feet._

_You slip out of your depth and out of your mind_

_With your fear flowing out behind you_

_As you claw the thin ice.”_

Then the strange instrument started again.

“Clearly, that instrument is a vital part of this type of music!” Twilight said.

“But those poor people!” Fluttershy said. “If that song is true, then they must lead a hard life.”

A minute later, the music changed. A deeper sound came.

_“Daddy’s flown across the ocean.”_

“So they can fly?” Rainbow asked.

“Who knows?” Twilight asked. “They could be talking about a flying machine.”

_“Leaving just a memory.”_

“So he lost his dad?” Spike asked.

“Either that, or this is some kinda story,” Applejack said. “Lahke that song with Johnny and the devil.”

_“A snapshot in the family album.”_

“And they have photo albums?” Twilight asked.

_“Daddy what else did ya leave for me?”_

The music became louder.

_“Daddy, what’d ya leave behind for me?_

_All in all, it was, just a brick in the wall_

_All in all, it was all just bricks in the wall.”_

The music continued for a time, before a thundering noise faded in, and another voice came;

_“You! Yes, **you!** Stand still laddie!”_

A deep sound came from the speaker along with drums.

“That sounds like some sort of bass,” Twilight said.

Waters started singing again, and the lyrics shocked the group;

_“When we grew up and went to school_

_There were certain teachers who would_

_Hurt the children in any way they could.”_

“Their world has abusive teachers?” Rarity asked.

_“By pouring their derision_

_Upon anything we did_

_Exposing every weakness_

_However carefully hidden by the kids.”_

“Okay,” Applejack said. “That not may not be physical, but it’s still pretty terrible.”

_“But in the town it was well known_

_When they got home at night, their fat and_

_Psychopathic wives would thrash them_

_Within inches of their lives!”_

“They _did?”_ Rarity asked. “No wonder why they acted like that! They’re bitter!”

_“Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.”_

Then a screech rang through the room, causing everyone to jump.

_“We don’t need no education_

_We don’t need no thought control”_

“So the teachers were trying to control them?” Twilight asked. “What kind of world is that?”

“Maybe these songs are just stories, like AJ said,” Rainbow pointed out.

_“No dark sarcasm, in the classroom_

_Teacher, leave them kids alone_

_Hey! Teacher! Leave them kids alone_

_All in all, it’s just another brick in the wall_

_All in all, you’re just another brick in the wall.”_

“‘The wall’?” repeated Twilight. “I get the feeling that’s a recurring theme.”

Then what sounded like kids sang;

_“We don’t need no education_

_We don’t need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm, in the classroom_

_Teachers leave those kids alone_

_Hey! Teachers! Leave us kids alone_

_All in all, you’re just another brick in the wall_

_All in all, you’re just another brick in the wall”_

Then a solo started up. It continued for a few minutes. Rainbow couldn't help but start dancing. She continued, before the teacher’s voice came again.

_“Wrong! Do it again! Wrong! Do it again!_

_If you don’t eat your meat, you can’t have any pudding! How can you have any pudding if you don’t eat your meat? You! Yes, you behind the bike shed! Stand still, laddie!”_

Then several voices joined, making them indistinguishable.

“Th-they eat…” Fluttershy whispered. _“Meat?”_

“We don't know for sure they mean _animal_ meat, Fluttershy,” Applejack said. “Sometimes, we call the white of apples meat.”

A strange beeping came from the radio, then silence, before a male voice came on.

_“Let’s hear it again for those kids!”_

The group heard applause.

_“Good evening Chicago!”_

“So we have a name for one of their towns!” Twilight said, scribbling.

_“Uh, gonna try a little experiment here. As many of you may know, thirty years ago, I did this same show with the Floyd. Well, not quite the same. Anyway, it was The Wall.”_

“So we’ve got a name for this concert,” Rarity said. “The Wall.”

“And this Waters is probably an older man,” Twilight said.

_“And, uh, we’ve got some snippets of, uh, the movie of those shows. I’ve got one of them here.”_

“And they record sounds!” Twilight said.

_“It’s actually me singing Mother, thirty years ago when I was a relatively young man.”_

“Definitely older,” Rainbow said.

 _“I know, seems very simplistic. Anyway, narcissistic as it may sound, I’m gonna sing a duet with that younger self. Here we go.”_ A few moments later, an acoustic guitar started playing.

_“Mother do you think they’ll drop the bomb?”_

“‘Drop the bomb’?” Twilight repeated. “Does that mean they use bombs as aerial weapons?”

_“Mother do you think they’ll like this song?_

_Mother do you think they’ll try to break my balls?”_

Twilight looked surprised. “‘Balls’?”

“What’s the big deal about that?” Pinkie asked.

“‘Balls’ is another word for male genitals,” Twilight explained. “The private area is very fragile, but it has a sheath that protects it. But since he’s singing about breaking them, it indicates that they don’t have sheaths. So this probably means that people wear clothes, unless showing privates isn’t taboo there, though I doubt that.”

_“Ooh, ah”_

_“Mother should I build the wall?”_

“He’s asking to build a wall?” Rainbow asked.

“Maybe he’s talking about a metaphorical wall,” Twilight suggested. “Walls are meant to isolate, or protect. Maybe he’s talking about making himself like the alien in the first song we heard.”

_“Mother should I run for president?”_

“They elect leaders,” Twilight muttered.

_“Mother should I trust the government?_

_Mother, will they put me in the firing line?”_

“Firing line?” Fluttershy whispered.

“He’s probably being metaphorical,” Twilight said. “But that indicates they may have executed people using projectile weapons.”

_“Ooh, ah”_

_“Is it just a waste of time?”_

Then the singer from the beginning of the concert started;

_“Hush now, baby, baby, don’t you cry_

_Mama’s gonna make all of your nightmares come true_

_Mama’s gonna put all of her fears into you_

_Mama’s gonna keep you right here under your wing_

_She won’t let you fly, but she might let you sing_

_Mama’s gonna keep baby cozy and warm_

_Ooh, babe. Ooh, baby babe. Ooh babe_

_Of course Mama’s gonna help build the wall!”_

Then that integral instrument started playing again. It continued for a time.

“What do you think this is about?” Rarity asked.

“It’s most likely a satire or metaphor for overprotective parents,” Twilight said.

_“Ooh, babe. Ooh, babe, Ooh babe_

_Of course Mama’s gonna help build the wall”_

_“Mother do you think she’s good enough?_

_For me?_

_Mother do you think she’s dangerous?_

_To me?_

_Mother will she tear your little boy apart?”_

_“Ooh, ah”_

_“Mother will she break my heart?”_

_“Hush now, baby baby, don’t you cry_

_Mama’s gonna check out all your girlfriends for you_

_Mama won’t let anyone dirty get through_

_Mama’s gonna wait up until you get in_

_Mama will always find out where you’ve been_

_Mama’s gonna keep baby healthy and clean_

_Ooh babe, ooh baby babe, ooh babe_

_You’ll always be baby to me”_

“So she refuses to see this character as an adult,” Twilight said.

“I know what that feels like,” Rainbow muttered.

“Ah guess after she lost his father, she was scared of losin’ him,” Applejack said.

_“Mother did it need to be so high?”_

Then they heard the chirping of birds from the radio. A few moments later, a child’s voice said;

 _“Look mummy! There’s an airplane up in the sky!”_ Before the music began, a gentle guitar riff.

“What in Equestria is an airplane?” Rarity asked.

“Maybe some sort of flying machine?” Twilight suggested, before the music became much darker and more intense. It lightened up again when what sounded like a choir began singing;

_“Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Di- di- di- did you see the frightened ones?_

_Di- di- di- did you hear the falling bombs?_

_Di- di- di- did you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter when the_

_Promise of a brave new world unfurled beneath a clear blue sky?”_

“The only way a bomb could fall would be if it was dropped,” Twilight said. “It’s possible these ‘airplanes’ are a way of doing so.”

“So they’re meant for war?” Fluttershy asked, nervously.

“Probably not,” Twilight said. “Airships have been used for war, but we use them for more than that.”

_“Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Di- di- di- did you see the frightened ones?_

_Di- di- di- did you hear the falling bombs?_

_The flames are all long gone, but the pain lingers on.”_

Pinkie couldn’t help but sniffle. “This is such a sad song,” she said. “It’s like the opposite of the song Flutters found.”

_“Goodbye, blue sky!_

_Good bye, blue sky_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye!”_

“So they were talking about dropping bombs,” Rainbow said. “Maybe this song is talking about a post-war era.”

The gentle guitar continued for a while. Then a pounding noise started, before giving way to the mystery instrument. They listened quietly to the intense music.

“Ah’m not sure I like this,” Applejack said.

“I agree,” Rarity said. “It does sound rather… dark.”

The strange music continued, until Waters started singing;

_“What shall we use to fill the empty spaces_

_Where waves of hunger roar?_

_Shall we set out across the sea of faces_

_In search of more, and more, applause?”_

Then drums started, and a scream came, causing the group to jump. Drums, and it came a second time. This continued, with the sound of wind.

_“Shall we buy a new guitar?_

_Shall we drive a more powerful car?_

_Shall we work straight through the night?_

_Shall we get into fights?_

_Leave the lights on?_

_Drop bombs?_

_Do tours of the east?_

_Contract diseases?_

_Bury bones?_

_Break up homes?_

_Send flowers by phone?_

_Take to drink?_

_Go to shrinks?_

_Give up meat?_

_Rarely sleep?_

_Keep people as pets?_

_Train dogs?_

_Race rats?_

_Fill the attic with cash?_

_Bury treasure?_

_Store up leisure?_

_But never relax at all_

_With our backs to the wall_

_Backs to the wall!”_

“Well, those lyrics were strange,” Spike said.

“‘New guitar’,” Twilight said. “So the character in this concert’s songs is probably a musician too.”

“But what was the rest of it about?” Applejack asked.

“I, um, think I know,” Rarity said. “Some of the lyrics reminded me of the time I stayed in Canterlot. I was more or less storing up leisure, but I wasn’t relaxing, because I was worried that the nobility, particularly Fancypants, would treat me like nothing more than a backwater hick if they found out I was from Ponyville.” She blushed. “No offense to anypony born here.”

“None taken,” Applejack assured her.

“So it’s about trends?” Pinkie asked.

Rarity nodded. “And the damage they can cause to you. ‘Contract diseases’? That doesn’t sound healthy at all.”

“But ‘give up meat’?” Fluttershy asked.

“That probably means they’re omnivores,” Twilight said. “That line indicated they can live without it.”

“Shhh!” Rainbow said. “A new song is starting!” This new music was upbeat, and much more lighthearted.

_“I am just a new boy!_

_Stranger in this town!_

_Where are all the good times?_

_Who’s gonna show this stranger around?_

_Ooh, I need a dirty woman_

_Ooh, I need a dirty girl”_

“So we know what females are called,” Twilight said.

_“Will some woman in this desert land_

_Make me feel like a real man?_

_Take this rock and roll refugee_

_Ooh, babe, set me free_

_Ooh, I need a dirty woman_

_Ooh, I need a dirty girl”_

“Ah think we jus’ found the name of this music,” Applejack said. “Rock an’ roll.”

“But a ‘dirty woman’?” Rarity asked. “Is the man in the song thinking of hiring a prostitute?”

“Looks like it,” Pinkie said.

_“Ooh, I need a dirty woman_

_Ooh, I need a dirty girl”_

The music continued for almost a minute, and vanished, giving way to a beeping.

Then a man’s speaking voice said;

_“Hello?”_

A female- _woman’s_ voice, they corrected themselves- came.

 _“Yes, a collect call for Mrs. Floyd from Mr. Floyd, will you accept the charges from the United States?”_ A click came. _“Oh, he hung up, that’s your residence, right? I wonder why he hung up? Is there supposed to be someone else there besides your wife to answer?”_ An odd noise came before the beeping started again.

“What’s going on here?” Rainbow asked.

“It sounds like a phone call,” Twilight said. “Looks like they have phones, too.”

_“Hello?”_

_“This is United States calling, are we reaching?” *click* “See, he keeps hanging up, and it’s a man answering.”_

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Rarity asked.

“Yup,” said Applejack. “Looks like this Mr. Floyd was cheatin’ on his wife, and she just got back at him.”

“At least we know it’s just a story for sure,” Twilight said.

Then another woman’s voice came.

 _“Oh my God, what a fabulous room! Are all these your guitars?”_ They could have sworn they heard another voice in the background.

_“This place is bigger than our apartment! Um, could I get a drink of water? You want some? Huh? Oh wow, look at this tub! Wanna take a bath?”_

“Looks like he’s cheating again,” Fluttershy muttered.

_“What are you watching?”_

“So they have movies,” Twilight said.

_“Hello? Are you feeling okay?”_

_“Day after day”_ sang Waters

_“Love turns grey_

_Like the skin of a dying man”_

“If Waters wrote this,” Rarity said. “Then I think he’s got a rather morbid view.”

_“And night after night, we pretend it’s alright_

_But I have grown older and_

_You have grown colder and_

_Nothing is very much fun anymore_

_And I can feel one of my turns coming on_

_I feel cold as a razor blade_

_Tight as a tourniquet_

_Dry as a funeral drum”_

Then the music exploded.

_“Run to the bedroom_

_In the suitcase on the left_

_You’ll find my favorite axe!”_

“Ah think this ‘Floyd’ just lost it,” Applejack said.

_“Don’t look so frightened_

_This is just a passing phase_

_One of my bad days!_

_Would you like to watch T.V.?_

_Or get between the sheets?_

_Or contemplate the silent freeway?_

_Would you like something to eat?_

_Would you like to learn to fly?_

_Would you like to see me try?”_

“ _Oh!_ So a T.V. is something you watch!” Twilight said. “And since it can show you the news…”

Pinkie caught on. “It’s like a radio, but one that sends images!”

“But trying to fly?” Rainbow asked. “Either that means they can fly, or they can’t, and this Floyd guy in the songs is thinking of suicide! Man, this concert covers some dark stuff.”

_“Would you like to call the cops?_

_Do you think it’s time I stopped?_

_Why are you running away?”_

The last word was drawn out for a while, before a sad, creepy tune came on.

“Looks like he just scared that woman off,” Spike said.

“Hmph!” Rarity said. “This character sounds like an unpleasant brute! I suppose the writer wrote him like that on purpose, but it doesn’t excuse such actions!”

“And if this ‘learn to fly’ thing is to go by, he was gonna throw her out the window,” Applejack said.

They listened for a minute.

_“Ooh, babe_

_Don’t leave me now”_

“So ‘babe’ is used as a term of affection by these aliens,” Twilight said. “But it’s used for irony here.”

_“Don’t say it’s the end of the road_

_Remember the flowers I sent_

_I need you, babe_

_To put through the shredder_

_In front of my friends_

_Oh, babe_

_Don’t leave me now”_

“But this Floyd guy cheated on her! What a hypocrite!” Rainbow said.

_“How could you go?_

_When you know how I need you_

_To beat to a pulp on a Saturday night_

_Ooh babe_

_Don’t leave me now_

_How can you treat me this way_

_Running away_

_Ooh babe_

_Why are you running away?”_

_“Ooh, babe_

_Ooh, babe”_

“So he _has_ built a metaphorical wall,” Twilight said. “He refuses to emphasize with others, lest he feel their pain, so he has closed himself off from people close to him, not helped in the least by his adult figures when he was younger.”

Then a voice speaking in a different language came, before someone screamed, and a cracking noise was heard. Then another. It continued until a smashing sound was heard.

_“I don’t need no arms around me_

_And I don’t need no drugs to calm me_

_I have seen the writing on the wall_

_Don’t think I need anything at all_

_No! Don’t think I need anything at all_

_All in all, it was all just bricks in the wall_

_All in all, you were all just bricks in the wall”_

Then different music started playing. They listened for a couple minutes.

“Okay, there’s been a lull in the lyrics,” Twilight said. “So let’s talk about the songs.”

“I found it pretty freaky that they have Saturday, just like us,” Rainbow said. “How many similarities are there between our worlds?”

“The concert doesn’t seem to be sexist, despite some of the words,” Rarity noted. “In the earlier part of the concert, the wife of the teacher beat her husband, and it sounded like it was being condemned, and it was made clear that Floyd’s wife cheating was his own fault.”

“Ah think that instrument we keep hearin’ was some kinda guitar,” Applejack said. “Ah’m not one to study music, but the pattern sure resembled one.”

“They clearly have a lot of machines,” Twilight said. “The main character asked if he should drive a more powerful car, and ‘car’ is another word for ‘carriage’, and powerful is used to describe an engine, so this car could be some kind of powered carriage. Also, can you imagine what technology it would take to transmit images over distances? Either they have spells we’ve never heard of, or they’re highly advanced.”

“Hold on!” Pinkie said. “I think another song is starting!”

_“Goodbye, cruel world_

_I am leaving you today_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye all you people_

_There is nothing you can say_

_To make me change my mind_

_Goodbye”_

Cheers and applause came. Then a new voice came on;

_“Once more, thank you folks for listening to The Wall Live, starring Roger Waters. We’ll be back after these messages.”_

What sounded like a commercial started to play. “Ugh,” Rarity said. “Ads for alien products. Is there anything more annoying?”

“This isn’t so bad, Rarity!” Twilight said. “Maybe we could learn more about them than from their music!”

**Some time later…**

“Well that wasn’t as much of a waste of time as I thought,” Rainbow said.

“Right,” Twilight said. “We know about some of the problems their society faces. Why would they use so many drugs when it’s well known they’re a bad thing?”

“We know that prejudice is a bad thing,” Rarity said. “Yet, there are still those who refuse to accept those different from them.”

Then a guitar started up. The group went quiet.

_“Hey you, out there in the cold_

_Getting lonely, getting old_

_Can you feel me?_

_Hey you, standing in the aisles_

_With itchy feet and fading smiles_

_Can you feel me?_

_Hey you, don’t help them to bury the light_

_Don’t give in without a fight_

_..._

_Hey you out there on your own_

_Sitting naked by the phone_

_Would you touch me?_

_Hey you with your ear against the wall_

_Waiting for someone to call out_

_Would you touch me?_

_Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?_

_Open your heart, I’m coming home”_

Then the music swelled, taking over the entire room.

“So they _do_ wear clothes,” Twilight said. “They way he said ‘naked’ indicated it’s not a normal state in their world.”

_“But it was only fantasy_

_The wall was too high_

_As you can see_

_No matter how he tried_

_He could not break free_

_And the worms ate into his brain”_

Thunder rang from the speaker. Gentle music came. Then a scream rang out, and a disjointed chord came.

_“Hey you, out there on the road_

_Always doing what you’re told_

_Can ya help me?_

_Hey you, out there beyond the wall_

_Breaking bottles in the hall_

_Can ya help me?_

_Hey you, don’t tell me_

_'There’s no hope at all!'_

_Together we stand_

_Divided we fall!”_ The last two words echoed.

“You were right, Dashie!” Pinkie said. “Floyd tells others to help him, but he keeps them from getting too close, because he’s too scared of getting hurt! What a hypocrite!”

Then a speaking voice came on.

_“Well, only got an hour of daylight left. Better get started.”_

_“Isn’t it unsafe to travel at night?”_

_“It’ll be a lot less safe to stay here. You’re father’s gonna pick up our trail before long.”_

_“Can Loca ride?”_

_“Yeah, I can ride. Margaret, time to go! Mairigret, thank you for everything.”_

_“Is there anybody out there?_

_…_

_Is there anybody out there?”_

A vague wailing was heard.

_“Is there anybody out there?_

_Is there anybody out there?”_

Gentle music started.

“I think Floyd just started to realize the consequences of his isolation,” Twilight said.

“So he’s finally starting to realize that this ‘wall’, if that’s what it is, is more harmful than helpful,” Fluttershy said.

A minute later, more voices were heard.

“Is it just me, or does it sound like they’re talking to each other?” Spike asked.

“I think it’s some sort of long distance communication,” Twilight said. “Two way radios! Quite ingenious.”

A piano started playing.

_“Got a little black book with my poems in_

_Got a bag with a toothbrush and a comb in_

_When I’m a good dog they sometimes throw me a bone in_

_I got elastic bands keeping my shoes on_

_Got those swollen hand blues_

_I got thirteen channels of shit on the T.V. to choose from_

_I got electric light.”_ Twilight perked up.

_“And I got second sight_

_I got amazing powers of observation_

_And that is how I know_

_When I try to get through_

_On the telephone to you_

_There’ll be nobody home”_

“Waters sure is good at this,” Applejack said. “I can picture him bein’ Floyd.”

_“I’ve got the obligatory Hendrix perm_

_And the inevitable pinhole burns_

_All down the front of my favorite satin shirt_

_I got nicotine stains on my fingers_

_Got a silver spoon on a chain_

_Got a grand piano to prop up my mortal remains_

_I got wild staring eyes_

_And I got a strong urge to fly_

_But I got nowhere to fly to.”_ The last two words echoed.

_“Ooh, babe when I pick up the phone_

_There’s still nobody home_

_Got a pair of Gohil's boots_

_And I got fading roots.”_

_“Where the hell are you, private?”_ Strange noises came from the transceiver, followed by an explosion.

_“Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn?_

_Remember how she said that_

_We would meet again_

_Some sunny day”_

Gentle music.

_“Vera, Vera_

_What has become of you?_

_Does anybody else in here_

_Feel the way I do?”_

They heard the marching beat of a snare drum.

_“Bring the boys back home!_

_Bring the boys back home!_

_Don’t leave the children on their own, no, no”_

Instruments started a triumphant roar of music

_“Bring the boys back home!_

_Bring the boys back home!_

_Don’t leave the children on their own, no, no_

_Bring the boys back home!”_

The snare started again.

“That sounds like a military march!” Twilight said. “I think the ‘boys’ refer to the soldiers in that world. Roger Waters sounds like he’s against war.”

“Heh,” Applejack said. “Not so bad, is he?”

Then the voice of the teacher from earlier faded in.

_“Wrong! Do it again! Wrong! Do it again.”_

Then came knocking. _“Time to go!”_

_“Are you feeling okay?”_

_“Time to go!”_

_“There’s a man answering.”_

_“Time to go!”_ The voices started fading together, until one more voice rang out;

_“Is there anybody out there?”_

Then new music started playing.

_“Hello? (Hello? Hello?)_

_Is there anybody in there?_

_Just nod if you can hear me_

_Is there anyone home?_

_Come on now_

_I hear you’re feeling down_

_Well I can ease your pain_

_And get you on your feet again_

_Relax (relax, relax)_

_I need some information first_

_Just the basic facts_

_Can you show me where it hurts?”_

_“There is no pain, you are receding_

_A distant ship’s smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move but I can’t hear what you’re saying_

_When I was a child I had a fever_

_My hands felt just like two balloons_

_Now I’ve got that feeling once again_

_I can’t explain you would not understand_

_This is not how I am_

_I have become comfortably numb.”_

The strange guitar started up.

“So Floyd’s a drug addict too,” Pinkie muttered, mane almost completely flat. But she didn’t look sad, only somewhat contemptuous.

“Are… You okay Pinkie?” Rainbow asked, worriedly.

“I will be,” the party pony promised. “But the more I hear about the guy in the song, the less I like him. I’ve seen plenty of drug users, and they’re usually just depressed, but this guy seems to be doing it for the thrill, like a few of the users I’ve seen. The ‘silver spoon on a chain’ is probably a reference to cocaine.”

_“I have become comfortably numb.”_

_“Okay (okay, okay)_

_Just a little pinprick_

_There’ll be no more”_

_**“AAAAAHHH!”** _

_“But you may feel a little sick_

_Can you stand up?_

_I do believe it’s working, good_

_That’ll keep you going through the show_

_Come on, it’s time to go.”_

_“There is no pain you are receding_

_A distant ship’s smoke on the horizon_

_You are only coming through in waves_

_Your lips move but I can’t hear what you’re saying_

_When I was a child_

_I caught a fleeting glimpse_

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_I turned to look, but it was gone_

_I cannot put my finger on it now_

_The child is grown_

_The dream is gone_

_I have become comfortably numb.”_

A new solo started up.

“So a doctor has probably injected Floyd with something to revive him for the show,” Twilight said.

“Shh!” Rainbow said. They all went quiet, and just listened.

After a few minutes, the solo stopped. Applause rang out. Gentle piano music started playing, before a choir started singing wordlessly. After half a minute, the lyrics started.

_“Ooh, Ma, Ooh, Pa”_

_“Must the show go on?”_

_“Ooh, Ma_

_Take me home_

_Take me home_

_Take me home_

_Ooh, Pa_

_Let me go_

_Let me go_

_Let me go”_

_“Do I have to stand up_

_Wild eyed in the spotlight_

_What a nightmare_

_Why don’t I turn and run?”_

_“Ooh, Ma_

_Take me home_

_Take me home_

_Take me home_

_Ooh, Pa_

_Let me go_

_Let me go_

_Let me go”_

_“It was just a mistake_

_I didn’t mean to let them_

_Take away my soul_

_Am I too old_

_Is it too late?”_

_“Ooh, Ma, Ooh, Pa”_

_“Where has the feeling gone?”_

_“Ooh, Ma, Ooh, Pa”_

_“Will I remember the song?”_

_“Ooh, ah”_

_“The show must go on”_

Then the music exploded. They listened for a while, before the music became a gentle choir.

_“So ya, thought ya_

_Might like to_

_Go to the show_

_To feel the warm thrill of confusion_

_That space cadet glow_

_I’ve got some bad news for you sunshine_

_Pink isn’t well, he stayed back at the hotel_

_And they’ve sent us along as a surrogate band_

_We’re gonna find out where you fans really stand_

_Are there any queers in the theater tonight?_

_Get ‘em up against the wall.”_

_“‘Gainst! The! Wall!”_

_“There’s one in the spotlight_

_He don’t look right to me_

_Get him up against the wall”_

_“‘Gainst! The!”_

_“And that one looks Jewish, and that one’s a coon_

_Who let all this riff-raff into the room?_

_There’s one smoking a joint! And that one’s got spots!_

_If I had my way, I’d have all of ya shot!”_

“What kind of song is this?” Fluttershy whispered.

“Don’t worry Fluttershy,” Twilight said. “This song is clearly a satire; exaggerating such blatant bigotry to mock and condemn it, rather than condone it.”

“I believe it’s supposed to represent the breakdown of this ‘Pink Floyd’,” Rarity said.

They listened, and the music let out one last ‘hurrah’ before it stopped, and applause rang out.

 _“Thank you,”_ they heard Roger Waters say. _“Are there any paranoids in the audience tonight?”_ The unique guitar rang out. _“Is there anyone here who worries about things?! Pathetic. Is there anyone here who’s weak? This is for you. It’s called ‘Run Like Hell’.”_ The guitar played a solo. And the rest of the band joined in. The music was surprisingly upbeat.

“This is kinda catchy!” Rainbow said.

“But it probably won’t stay that way,” Twilight noted.

She was right, because the lyrics started.

_“Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run! Run! Run! Run!_

_Run! Run! Run! Run!”_

_“You better make your face up_

_In your favorite disguise!”_

_“With your button down lips_

_And your roller blind eyes”_

_“With your empty smile_

_And your hungry heart!”_

_“Feel the fire rising from your guilty past”_

_“With your nerves in tatters_

_As the conch shell shatters!”_

_“And the hammers batter down your door!”_

_“You better run!”_

The music started again.

“This must be after Floyd snapped,” Applejack said.

_“Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run! Run! Run! Run!_

_Run! Run! Run! Run!”_

_“You better run all day_

_And run all night!”_

_“And keep your dirty feelings_

_Deep inside”_

_“And if you’re taking your girlfriend_

_Out tonight”_

_“You better park the car_

_Well out of sight”_

_“‘Cause if they catch you in the backseat_

_Trying to pick her locks”_

_“They’re gonna send you back to mother_

_In a cardboard box!_

_You better run!”_

“This is _dark,”_ Rainbow said.

The music continued for a while. Then they heard indistinguishable voices. A couple minutes later, the music finally stopped.

 _“Don’t worry. Everything will be alright; you can trust us.”_ A new song started with a choir.

_“Ooh, you cannot reach me now_

_No matter how you try_

_Goodbye, cruel world, it’s over_

_Walk on by_

_Sitting in a bunker, here behind my wall_

_Waiting for the worms to come!”_

_“(Worms to come)”_

_“In perfect isolation, here behind my wall.”_

_“Waiting for the worms (worms to) to come!”_

_“We’re waiting to succeed and going to convene_

_Outside Brixton town hall where we’re going to be”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To cut out the deadwood”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To clean up the city”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To follow the worms”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To put on a blackshirt”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To weed out the weaklings”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To smash in their windows_

_And kick in their doors”_

_“Waiting”_

_“For the final solution_

_To strengthen the strain”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To follow the worms”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To turn on the showers_

_And fire the ovens”_

_“Waiting”_

_“For the queers and the coons_

_And the reds and the Jews”_

_“Waiting”_

_“To follow the worms”_

_“Would, you like to see Britannia_

_Rule again, my friend?_

_All ya have to do is follow the worms”_

_“Would you like to send_

_Our colored cousins_

_Home again, my friend?”_

_“All you need to do is follow the worms”_

The music began again, almost drowning out the next words. The group decided to just listen. Eventually, a chant of _“Hammer!”_ came from the transceiver.

 _“Stop!”_ a voice rang out. The intense music was abruptly interrupted by gentle piano music.

_“I wanna go home_

_Take off this uniform_

_And leave the show_

_And I’m waiting in this cell_

_Because I have to know_

_Have I been guilty all this time?”_ The last word echoed. Noises that sounded like locks came, before a creaking was heard. Twisted orchestra music started playing.

…

_“Good morning, Worm your honor_

_The crown will plainly show_

_The prisoner who now stands before you_

_Was caught red handed showing **feelings**_

_Showing feelings of an almost **human** nature!_

_This will not do!_

_Call the schoolmaster!_

_I always said he’d come to no good_

_In the end your honor_

_If they’d let me have my way_

_I could’ve flayed him into shape!_

_But my hands were tied!_

_The bleeding hearts and artists_

_Let him get away with murder!_

_Let me hammer him today!_

_Crazy. Toys in the attic_

_I am crazy_

_Truly gone fishing_

_They must have taken my marbles away!”_

_“Crazy! Toys in the attic_

_He is crazy!”_

_“Call the defendant’s wife!_

_You little shit you’re in it now_

_I ‘ope they t’row away the key_

_Ya should’ve talked with me more often_

_Than you did, but **no!**_

_You ‘ad to go your own way_

_‘Ave ya broken any ‘omes up lately?_

_Just five minutes Worm, your ‘onor_

_‘Im and me alone.”_ There came the sound of flames going out.

_**“ BAAAAAAABE!** _

_Come to mother, baby_

_Let me hold you in my arms_

_M’lud I never wanted him to_

_Get in any trouble_

_Why’d he ever have to leave me?_

_Worm, your honor, let me take him home_

_Crazy, over the rainbow_

_I am crazy_

_Bars in the window_

_There must have been a door there in the wall_

_When I came in!”_

_“Crazy, over the rainbow_

_He is crazy!”_

_“The evidence before the court is incontrovertible_

_There’s no need for the jury to retire_

_In all my years of judging_

_I have never heard before_

_Of someone more deserving_

_Of the full penalty of the law!_

_The way you made them suffer_

_Your exquisite wife and mother_

_Fills me with the urge to **defecate!”**_

_“Go on judge! Shit on him!”_

_“Since, my friend, you have revealed_

_Your deepest fear_

_I sentence you to be exposed_

_Before your peers!_

_**Tear down the fucking wall!”** _

_“Tear down the wall!”_ chanted some people, repeatedly, until a dull cracking, and a muffled thud came. The audience cheered.

“What just happened?” Applejack asked.

“I think our protagonist just tore down his wall,” Rarity said. The audience kept cheering.

Then a string instrument started playing, and was joined by more strings, a choir, an accordion, and a trumpet. It sounded very peaceful.

“This is pretty beautiful,” Spike said. “I guess Pink Floyd finally found peace.”

Then the lyrics began, with Roger speaking them out of sync with the choir.

_“All alone, or in twos_

_The ones who really love you_

_Walk up and down outside the wall_

_Some hand in hand_

_Some gathered together in bands_

_The bleeding hearts and the artists_

_Make their stand_

_And when they’ve given you their all_

_Some stagger and fall_

_After all, it’s not easy_

_Banging your heart against some_

_Mad bugger’s wall_

_Banging your heart against some_

_Mad bugger’s wall -all -all!”_

_“Thank you, Chicago! You’ve been so kind! It means a lot to us.”_ The audience applauded and cheered. A bit later, the music from earlier started playing. _“Thank you!”_ The cheers swelled. The music continued for a minute, before it slowed and stopped. The transceiver went silent. Twilight flicked it off.

“Wow,” Fluttershy whispered, amazed. “That last song was beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Pinkie said, mane having regained most of its volume. “I guess it was.”

“It’s good to know that the song’s protagonist found peace,” Rarity said.

“He finally learned to stop keeping others away, and let them in,” Applejack said. “Those who really love you will always be there for you.”

“Even when you’ve become a ‘mad bugger’,” Rainbow joked.

“Uh, yeah,” Twilight said. The mood suddenly became very awkward, the message of the concert echoing in their heads.

Then the group looked at each other and said, “I have to tell you something!” simultaneously. They all went quiet.

“I guess that song really affected all of us,” Spike said.

“Fluttershy, dear, why don’t you go first?” Rarity asked.

“Well… if it’s alright with all of you, okay,” Fluttershy said.

* * *

“And that’s everything,” Twilight said to Princess Celestia.

“I see,” Celestia said. “And are you and your friends feeling alright after that?”

“Yes,” Twilight said. “In fact, we’re better.” The seven of them had spent the entire night laughing, crying, and apologizing as they had poured their hearts out to each other. At the end of it, they didn’t have the energy to leave, so they all had a giant sleepover. Twilight was shocked how much they all were carrying around, even her. It had felt like an elephant she hadn’t noticed was lifted off her chest.

“That’s excellent to hear,” Celestia said. “I see you took the message of this ‘Roger Waters’ to heart.”

“But there are a few things that have me confused,” Twilight said. “We thought these aliens were called ‘people’, but near the end of the concert, they used the term ‘human’. I think there’s some relationship between that word and their gender terms.”

“I believe you’re right, Twilight,” Celestia said. “The word ‘people’ actually means ‘any sapient creature’, so they likely are actually called ‘human’.”

“Oh!” Twilight said. “So they just use the term ‘people’ in casual conversation.”

Celestia nodded. “A bit of cultural dissonance between our societies. Most ponies in rural areas aren’t even aware of the word.” There was nothing condescending in the words. It was merely a fact.

Twilight thought about it. “But from what I also understand, these aliens are a highly advanced species. They’ve managed to integrate an engine into a carriage and create machines they call cars, and even found ways to transmit images over long distances.”

“Yes, I suppose that could be expected,” Celestia said. “After all, to believe that they are exactly the same as us would be somewhat egotistical.”

“I guess,” Twilight said. “But what worries me the most is they seem to be rougher around the edges than us. During that concert, there was a series of ads that indicated that violence and self destruction is more common there.” She began pacing worriedly. “Oh, what if they don’t believe us when we say we only want friendship, or don’t listen to our advice, what if they think we’re patronizing them, and attack us, or what if-!”

Celestia quickly wrapped a wing around the panicking alicorn. “Twilight, I understand your concern,” she said. “We have just discovered that we are not alone in the universe. We do not know if these people will accept us.” She smiled down at Twilight. “But I have utmost faith that you will help them see a better way.” Her face turned serious. “Do you recall the story of Hearth’s Warming Eve?” Twilight looked confused. “The wendigos wouldn’t have been able to blanket the land in snow over a silly argument.” She looked solemn. “No. The tribes of ponykind fought. And they killed, trying to impose their wills upon each other.” Twilight looked shocked. “You have not heard of such things because nopony wants to remember such horrible events. If you go far enough into the archives of Canterlot Library, you will find records of the atrocities committed for the sake of what we believed was right. And if we learned a better way, then these ‘humans’ can certainly do so. It will be alright, Twilight.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Roger Waters' 2010 concert probably wasn't on the radio, but for the sake of the story, I had to pretend it was.


End file.
